Fawnfang's challenge
by gildedwelkin28
Summary: Fawnkit is a normal Windclan cat with a loving family and clanmates that at least tolerate her. But that doesn't mean her life isn't any less of a challenge. Especially when her clan is considered the weakess and a secret plan is being formed by the deputy of the clan. Combine that with the usual twists and turns of growing up and Fawnkit is in for one heck of a life.
1. Prologue and allegiances

The sun shone bright in middle of the sky, bathing Windclan's territory in its golden light. A warm breeze flowed through the camp as the clan cats took advantage of greenleaf finally arriving. Most of them sharing tongues and prey while bathing in the pleasant heat.

Completely disregarding the brisk pacing of the golden-brown tabby tom just outside of the nursery.

"Ryestorm's going to make a whole new burrow if he keeps pacing like that." Jaypaw meowed to the other apprentices, whiskers twitching with amusement and intrest.

"To be fair," Volepaw responded after he lifted his head from his sister's shoulder. "This _is_ his _very first_ litter."

A low groan came from the grey and white molly across from them, her pelt bristling and the remains of her tail flicking in annoyance. "Doesn't mean he has to be so paranoid about it." She turned to glare at the ginger tabby tom next to her. "You're his apprentice, Can't you go over there and calm him down?"

Fleckpaw looked up, startled and with a chunk of rabbit meat in his maw, he took the time to swallow before answering. "Everyone knows that only Hazelcloud can truely calm Ryestorm down. I may be his apprentice, Lostpaw, but I can only do so much to avoid or roll with his mood swings...plus their even worse now."

Lostpaw huffed in reply before focusing her blue eyed gaze on the tabby warrior whom was still pacing outside of the nursery until he heard the pained yowls and groans of his mate then tried to run inside, only to be stopped by Cherryflower who glared at him until he resumed pacing if not a bit brisker than before.

"Let's just hope she'll be done before Ryestorm tramples Cherryflower." the patched furred molly murmured, turning her back on the scene.

"Hazelcloud is in good paws though," Jaypaw commented, "She has Lavenderpelt with her plus Dawnleaf whose been medcine cat for moons."

"I highly doubt he could trample Cherryflower anyway." Fleckpaw twitched his ears in confidence, "Cherryflower may be an elder but she's as resiliant as ever."

Volepaw shot a knowing look at the ginger apprentice before his gaze became more questioning, "Dawnleaf said there's only two kits right? Hazelcloud should be done soon."

As if on que, the mottled face of Dawnleaf popped out and she beckoned Ryestorm inside. The tabby tom pratically barreled through the entrance, ignoring the scolding hiss that Cherryflower gave.

Eaglestar along with his deputy, Sorrelheart and his kits followed at a much calmer pace.

The camp quieted for the next few heartbeats as everyone awaited the results of Hazelcloud's knitting.

Eaglestar soon reappeared with Ryestorm next to him, both of the toms chest were puffed out and their eyes were as bright as the sun above.

"Hazelcloud has given birth to a beautiful and healthly pair of kits!" Eaglestar announced with pride in his voice. "A tom named Beekit and a molly named Fawnkit, They will be amazing additions to Windclan in the future!"

Meows of congratulations and questions about the kits arose as some of the cats padded towards the new father.

The apprentices let out sighs of relief, knowing how Ryestorm would react if something happened to Hazelcloud or the kits.

"Beekit and Fawnkit, huh?" Fleckpaw purred as he tested out the names. "I wonder what they look like?"

"Obviously golden and brown, furball." Lostpaw cuffed Fleckpaw around the ear. "Who cares any way? They're just normal Windclan kits."

"Doesn't mean they can't be intresting, Lostpaw." Fleckpaw meowed in defense as he rubbed his ear. "Not to mention with the parents they have and the clan they're in...their lives are bound to be a challenge."

 _Windclan_

 **Leader:** Eaglestar-large solid brown tom with orange eyes

 **Deputy:** Sorrelheart-reddish ginger tabby tom with golden eyes

 **Medicine cat:** Dawnleaf-pale grey and cream tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **Warrior** **s**

Sheepfoot-white furred molly with a thick pelt _Apprentice, Jaypaw_

Leechtail-tortoisehell tabby molly with amber eyes _Apprentice,_ _Volepaw_

Dacewhisker-blue-grey tabby tom with white underbelly

Ryestorm-long haired golden-brown tabby tom _Apprentice, Fleckpaw_

Shrewfang-small, grey-brown tabby molly

Magpienose-black and white furred molly with blue eyes

Cedarstripe-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Beetleface-handsome black furred tom

Quailclaw-brown tabby molly with white underbelly _Apprentice, Lostpaw_

Harestep-lanky solid brown tom with with usually tall ears

 **Apprentices**

Lostpaw-white furred she-cat with grey patches and a bobbed tail

Jaypaw-light grey-brown tabby she-cat

Volepaw-light grey-brown tom

Fleckpaw-ginger tabby tom with lighter flecks

 **Queens**

Lavenderpelt-pale grey she-cat with white markings and blue eyes(mother of Sorrelheart's kits: Cloudkit-very pale grey tom with white paws and Russetkit-reddish ginger tabby tom)

Hazelcloud-light brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly and green eyes(mother of Ryestorm's kits: Fawnkit-faintly dappled light brown she-cat with a white tail tip and Beekit-small long haired golden-brown tabby tom)

 **Elder** **s**

Tornpelt-black and white furred tom with a heavily scarred and ragged pelt

Knotfur-grey and white furred tom with blue eyes, deaf in one ear

Cherryflower-tortoiseshell molly with large ginger patches

Molestream-solid dark grey furred molly with green eyes

 _Thunderclan_

 **Leader:** Brightstar-white furred molly with brown tabby patches and green eyes

 **Deputy:** Toadclaw-brown dappled tabby tom with extra toes and yellow eyes

 **Medicine cat:** Liontail-golden tabby tom with a white muzzle,chest and amber eyes _Apprentice, Mistpaw_ (grey tom with faint tabby stripes)

 _Shadowclan_

 **Leader:** Sedgestar-black furred molly with grey eyes

 **Deputy:** Ratnose-dark brown tom with a skinny tabby tail and small amber eyes

 **Med.cat:** Ashwhisker-grey furred molly with darker grey streaks

 _Riverclan_

 **Leader:** Hollystar-sleek white furred tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Willowstream-light grey tabby molly with green eyes

 **Med.Cat:** Troutflower-tortoiseshell tom with orange eyes


	2. First day out

Fawnkit dashed foreward with an energy filled yowl, just barely batting away the moss ball that was thrown to her side of the nursery.

"Nice try, Russetkit," Fawnkit mewed with a teasing tone in her voice. "But you gotta try harder if you want to beat me!"

Her denmate and friend's reddish fur bristled slightly at the taunt but his amber eyes flashed with resolve. "You hardly blocked that shot," he pointed out with a smug flick of his tail. "I've been getting better and soon you won't even get one point!"

"Well, until then I'll just keep winning." Fawnkit puffed her chest out in confidence before turning to her brother."What's the score anyways, Beekit?"

"You have seven points and Russetkit has four," the smaller tabby tom reminded them from where he laid in the nest, a safe distance away from the two kits' game.

Russetkit held his head high in triumph. "See? I'm only three points away."

"Only cause your last lucky shot managed to roll into the sunlight," Fawnkit huffed, not realizing how much she slipped in points. _'I can't lose at the game I made up! Cloudkit won't let me hear the end of it for sunrises!'_ the dappled molly crinkled her nose at the thought before shifting her eyes to Beekit once more. "You're sure you don't want to join us?"

"We can team up against Fawnkit!" Russetkit butted in before Fawnkit could say more, oblivious to the molly's glare. "Plus, it's good practice for when we become apprentices!"

Beekit opened his mouth to respond, a modest look on his face. But was cut off by the familar russle of leaves and brambles that meant the arrival of someone into the nursery.

"Praticing for apprenticeship already? Why don't you show your father what you can do?"

"Papa!" Fawnkit raced over to Ryestorm with Beekit following her at a calmer pace, the game forgotten for a moment as the kits greeted their parents.

Ryestorm chuckled, golden eyes filled with amusement and love as Beekit nuzzled his paw and Fawnkit tackled his other one. Hazelcloud padded up next to him and dipped her head in gratitude to Lavenderpelt, the grey furred queen had agreed to watch them while the two went on a walk.

Beekit stepped back but Fawnkit dug her claws into her father's fur with a playful growl, only letting go after the tabby warrior gently shook her off.

Fawnkit couldn't help but beam after Ryestorm blew on his paw and gave her an impressed look. She knew she hadn't truely hurt him...but it was nice to know her grip was strong enough to hold on for that long.

"Did you enjoy your walk?" Beekit questioned, he was the only one awake when Hazelcloud had gotten out of the nest to join Ryestorm this morning.

Hazelcloud bent down to touch noses with her son and did the same to Fawnkit. "Yes, It was nice to stretch my legs for bit."

"Your mother and I just needed some time to ourselves to talk about things," Ryestorm assured, a small smile creeped onto his muzzle. "We need to tell you two something."

Fawnkit shared a glance with Beekit, usually their parents talked about the warrior code or how to behave. But this time seemed diffrent. The siblings turned back to their parents to see what they had to say.

"We think it's time you saw the camp," Hazelcloud purred with a softness in her tone and eyes.

Fawnkit faintly heared Beekit gasped beside her, but her excitement and nervousness seemed to drown out everything around her, her entire pelt prickled from the feeling and she hadn't even realized she had jumped in joy until she had to cough from the sudden cloud of dust.

It's only after Beekit patted her on the back a few times that she could out a an let out a thrilled "Really?"

"You're at the age where your eyes starting to change color," Ryestorm meowed an explantion. "It's a sign that you two are started to mature...in fact, Hazelcloud and I were the same exact age when we explored the camp for the first time too." Ryestorm's voice became fond at the end.

"Cloudkit and I were the same age too," Russetkit chirped before he scuffed his paw against the ground sheepishly. "Well...Cloudkit got to explore the camp first since I was still asleep."

 _'He didn't wait for his brother?'_ Fawnkit thought in surprised, Cloudkit and her never got along due to his attitude rubbing her the wrong way and vice versa. But, Fawnkit could admit that Cloudkit seemed close to his brother...as close as she and Beekit are. Him not waiting for Russetkit on their first day out seems a bit odd.

"Where is Cloudkit anyways, Lavenderpelt?" Hazelcloud adressed the other queen who seemed unbothered by the fact that her other son wasn't in the nursery.

"The deputy asked for him not long after you left." Lavenderpelt nonchantly curled her tail over her paws as she replied, though her eyes flashed with someting that Fawnkit couldn't detect.

"Da-" Russetkit stopped himself mid sentence, looking sheepish again before continuing. "I mean, _Sorrelheart_ wanted to teach Cloudkit some hunting techniques."

"He didn't ask for you too?" Hazelcloud asked, concern laced in her voice. Russetkit's ears and tail drooped slightly and his gaze focused on the dusty floor of the nursery but his voice somehow managed to remain upbeat. "No...But I'm sure he'll want to spend time with me once he comes back!"

Hazelcloud frowned but didn't say anything else.

Fawnkit's excitement dimmed slightly at her friend's poorly hidden sadness. Ryestorm always made time for both of his kits...But Sorrelheart seemed to only pay attention to Cloudkit.

 _'That's isn't fair to Russetkit!'_ Fawnkit thought crossly before she padded up to the tom and bumped him with her shoulder. "Well, until he comes back. You'll just have to show us around the camp!" Fawnkit smiled, determined to lift Russetkit's mood.

Russetkit turned to Lavenderpelt who merely sighed and flicked her ear to show her approval. He turned back with his ears and tail perked up and cheerful grin on his face. "In that case, follow me!"

Russetkit headed towards the entrance with Fawnkit and Beekit behind him, All of the kits eager to face the Windclan camp.

 **A/N:** _First offical chapter done! Sorry this took so long but I didn't just got back internet connection(Thanks Irma -.-). In the next chapter, We'll be meeting the other Windclan members, including Eaglestar and Sorrelheart! Until then tell me whose your favorite character so far and your opinons on the story, give me some critque if you have any! Please Review and Favorite and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!_


End file.
